You Can Tell Me Anything
by Cat Steven
Summary: Being curious can lead to different consequences.


**Welcome! Please note that this story is not my remake or anything of Rose's Room, however, it is inspired by theories, speculations, and predictions of it. Enjoy! This is somewhat related to my story, "If Only She Came Back". Warning, this contains spoilers. If you haven't watched the most recent episodes and the Steven Bomb that aired in January-February and/or don't want to get spoiled, you might want to click out of this. And more spoilers XD. Enjoy, and please leave a review below.**

 _Flashback, memories_

* * *

Steven lay in his bed, exhausted. He had dealt with too much just a week ago yet it still exhausted and worried him. He knew that he still needed answers. The space adventure had only provided a few necessary facts for him, but he needed more.

Pearl had just tucked him in bed a few minutes ago, but she probably had stuff to do anyway. She wasn't one for sleeping, but Steven had no idea what the Gems did during the dead of the night.

Even though he was exhausted, he really wanted more information. He yearned for it. This deadly night, he snuck out of bed and by using his gem, he entered Rose Quartz's room.

The gentle, pink room was blank yet still had a peaceful feeling in its surrounding. Gentle breezes wafted by, causing Steven to gently shiver in his pajamas. He walked more, walking past clouds. After admiring the scenery, he stopped.

"Room, I want…Mom…" he said reluctantly. Since he never met her before, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. But since he had her gem, maybe she would have her own set of information even if hers was overwritten.

He hadn't met her for real, but he'd met an interesting recreation of her.

Just then, a big figure appeared. She had long, luscious pink curled hair, and was wearing a towering white dress.

There was Rose Quartz, looking happy to see him again.

* * *

Pearl was heading upstairs to check on Steven. It had been a few hours since she'd put him in bed. The poor boy was probably exhausted.

When she arrived in his room, she expected to see a small boy curled up in bed, snoring and dozing off peacefully, but what lay before her eyes made her think differently. The boy wasn't there. All that remained was just crumpled sheets like he had gotten out of bed.

She hurried downstairs to see if the bathroom door was shut with the reflection of the lights on. Steven wasn't in the bathroom. He couldn't have been in the kitchen either, since it was much too late to get a snack. And he kept a glass of water on his desk.

"Steven, you should be in bed!" Pearl cried a little too loudly for her sake.

Garnet must've heard her or something, because the fusion walked out of the Temple burning room and stood next to Pearl.

"Where's Steven?!" Pearl asked worriedly. "Have you seen him? He should be in bed. But he's not anywhere…" "I haven't, actually," Garnet said. "Well, what are you doing? We need to start looking now!" Pearl said, and paced nervously back and forth.

"Well, I'm positive he didn't run away," Garnet said. "He was so happy to be home."

"Yes," Pearl said. "But where could he be?" "I'm not sure," Garnet replied. "Let's go ask Amethyst."

A few minutes later they approached Amethyst, who was eating an old pizza box. "Have you seen Steven?" Garnet asked. "No," Amethyst admitted. "Well, maybe." "What on Earth do you mean?!" Pearl said. "Well, I heard one of the Temple doors activate earlier when I was eating out of the trash…and you both were already in your rooms," she said.

"But…but…we told him not to go in there again…" Pearl said, shaken up. "Well, we don't know for sure if he's in Rose's room. He could've snuck in one of ours," Amethyst said lazily.

"Well, with my future vision, there is a fifty-fifty chance he's in there…" Garnet said in concern.

"What could we do?!" Pearl said.

"Just wait."

* * *

Rose turned around. When she saw the little boy smile happily, she smiled back and gave him a really tight hug.

"There's my beautiful little boy," Rose said.

"Thank you, Mom," Steven said. Previously, in all of his life he never thought he would ever get to literally engage in a conversation with his mother. It felt amazing to hear her gentle voice and give off that sweet, usual aroma of newly grown roses once again.

"Mom, I have a lot to say to you. Sometimes I feel like the Gems love you more than me. It's quite obvious they miss you very much. I tried to basically copy you just to let them like me," he admitted.

"Oh, Steven," Rose said. "They love you and they care about you very much, ever since you were a tiny infant and ever since you were just born. They promised me they would take care of you the best they could, during…their goodbyes."

After a while, Steven felt brave enough to say more. "So…tell me about Pink Diamond. Please. I can't get the information out of them," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I don't like to press for details…but please. I'm your son. I deserve to know."

Rose took a deep breath. "I never wanted to shatter any Gem. But what she was doing to this beautiful planet just had to be stopped. The kindergartens were awful as well, but Amethyst is still a special thing nonetheless. But Pink Diamond did horrible things to the Earth and its creatures. She created a zoo, and the Diamonds created a plan to colonize their Earth that they've shared with some Peridots and Quartz soldiers. It's truly awful. No creature deserves to die, no matter what mistakes they've made."

She turned to face him. "I hope I've somewhat given you answers. I'll explain more a little later. But Steven, we all believe in you every millisecond of the day. Don't let anyone or anything make you think otherwise. I love you, Steven."

"I love you too, Mom," Steven said in awe, and even gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rose smiled.

"So, tell me about Homeworld," Steven said.

"Well, in Homeworld, everything is and was advanced, even when humans hadn't developed the greatest technology. They've done very horrible things. The Diamonds were bad, too. Oh, Steven, they disliked me so much when I created a rebellion. And ever since I shattered Pink Diamond, they've abused the same cut gem of me. They bubbled all of them. You are the only one left that's not bubbled. Well, you and me if you'd want to get technical," Rose said, shrugging.

"I saw the Gems. But tell me the real answers, please."

"Well, Steven, I don't know. I do trust you, but I'm not sure if you could handle it. It's just too violent for a young boy your age, you know? But what are your questions?"

"Well, just tell me everything you're comfortable telling me," Steven said.

And so she did. She described the Gem war in great detail, perfectly capturing the description of the violent scenes. She discussed the great Diamond authority and its purpose; that they wanted to hollow out the Earth.

"Oh my gosh," Steven said. Many months ago, Peridot had showed them a legitimate scale of how the earth was going to look like when their plans had progressed. It was so disturbing how bad Yellow Diamond seemingly hated the Earth; yet Blue Diamond wanted it to stay the same.

 _Peridot and Steven had been sitting in a chair. A while ago, the Gems and Peridot had been searching for information on the cluster, but got more information than needed._

 _The chair Steven and Peri were sitting in got closer to the control panel Peridot was about to show them._

 _"_ _There we go. This is a really old system," she said. The screen switched between seven files represented by diamond shapes._

 _"_ _Gotta find the right file…aha! Cluster, Cluster, where are you, Cluster?" she said to herself, searching._

 _"_ _Aha! There's the insertion point. Looks like the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as yours, Amethyst."_

 _"_ _Uh….thanks?" Amethyst replied confusingly. She didn't really know what to say._

 _"_ _But where is the cluster now?" Pearl asked._

 _"_ _Hang on…there it is! It's embedded deep into the mantle, relative to the barn. It's roughly two thousand five hundred units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill and we should all be set," Peridot confirmed._

 _"_ _That's it then! Mission accomplished!" Pearl said successfully._

 _"_ _Yeah, team!" Steven said._

 _"_ _Great, let's get the heck out of here," Amethyst said._

 _"_ _Wait! Hold on, does this thing have any games on it?" Steven asked._

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, this wasn't used for games," Peridot answered._

 _"_ _Aw," Steven said in vague disappointment._

 _"_ _It was used for planning a colony. Here, look," Peridot said, and then a map of Earth appeared on the screen._

 _"_ _So here is a map of all structures that were originally built on Earth. All told, this probably only accounts for maybe, five percent of what was originally planned," Peridot said._

 _"_ _What was the plan?"_

 _"_ _Well, let's take a look."_

 _A hologram projected of what appeared to be a hollow Earth with rings around it._

 _"_ _Ta-da! A finished Earth colony. Wow, look at this! Eighty-nine kindergartens, sixty-seven spires, a Galaxy Warp in each facet, efficient use of all available materials! What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great!" Peridot said excitedly._

 _"_ _No! You're wrong!" Garnet piped up._

 _"_ _What do you mean?! It's perfect, look at it!" Peridot said._

 _"_ _We ARE looking at it!" Pearl said in annoyance._

 _"_ _Yeah, this plan stinks!" Amethyst said._

 _"_ _Completing this colony would have meant the extinction of all life on Earth!" Garnet said in anger._

 _"_ _But think of the good it would have done. The Gems that would have been made, our Empire expanded._

 _"_ _Rose Quartz believed all life was precious, and worth protecting," Pearl said, slightly irritated and slightly angered._

 _"_ _Well, if she wanted to protect it, she did a lousy job! There'd be no cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now there's no colony, and there's gonna be no Earth, so thank you, Rose Quartz! You doomed the planet!" Peridot yelled out._

 _Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl each looked at Peridot furiously. They couldn't believe what they were hearing._

 _Steven laughed nervously and tried to brighten things up by saying, "is there anything that's worth more th-?" But he was interrupted by Garnet picking up Peridot by the front of her tunic._

 _"_ _You, listen to me, now." She summoned her gauntlet angrily. "You are talking about things that you do NOT understand…"_

 _"_ _Garnet, stop! Please! It's not worth it. We're done here, let's just…go home," Steven said, jumping up out of the chair._

 _Garnet dropped Peridot onto the ground and smashed the control panel with her gauntlet. Steven got out of the chair and began to talk to Peridot while Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl walked down the stairs._

 _"_ _What did I say? I'm just stating a fact. The Rebellion didn't really save Earth; it just delayed the inevitable…" Peridot said quietly to him._

 _Steven sighed. "That's not the way they see it. They've spent thousands of years trying to protect the Earth. I thought maybe you'd finally understood why."_

 _He began to walk downstairs, and suddenly noticed Peridot wasn't following him. "Peridot!" he called._

 _"_ _What? I'm coming."_

 _Steven quickly glanced at Peridot and noticed she was holding the chair's gemstone behind her back, which she'd told him to put back before. Its four colors glinted quickly: pink, white, yellow, blue._

 _"_ _Let's go, you two," Garnet said._

 _Steven looked in the direction of Peridot and frowned._

Unexpectedly, recently he and his father, Greg, had heard Yellow Diamond singing to Blue Diamond. Their Pearls even joined, so it was a duet.

Even though her voice was gorgeous, it had sounded spine-chilling at the same time. While Steven and Greg were attempting to escape while Yellow Diamond distractedly sang, they couldn't help but notice how huge, powering, and strong they were. By just the movement of her arm, Yellow Diamond was able to make enough wind to move some bubbles.

It was amazing, but very scary at the same time.

 _Steven and Greg were hiding fearfully behind a column, while listening to the Diamonds' conversation._

 _"_ _Please tell me you're joking. You only just left, and you're already back?" Yellow Diamond sneered._

 _"_ _Yellow! W-what are you doing here?" Blue Diamond stuttered._

 _"_ _I'm here to bring you back to reality, Blue," Yellow replied, as if it were quite obvious._

 _"_ _I'm fine…just leave me alone," Blue said reluctantly._

 _"_ _It's been thousands of years, Blue, and you still can't bring yourself to destroy these gems? She was shattered by a Rose Quartz! The entire cut of gem deserves the same fate!" Yellow argued._

 _"_ _But they were hers…" replied Blue._

 _"_ _They should be wiped out of existence, not kept safe in bubbles!"_

 _"_ _Yellow, she made them. This is all we have left of her - these gems, this place, and the Earth."_

 _"_ _I thought we agreed we need to put that planet and this whole debacle behind us."_

 _"_ _Why can't you just let me grieve?" Blue whined._

 _"_ _You can't keep coming here forever," Yellow said, apparently a little disgusted._

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"…_ _Pearl, do something. Sing for her. Make her feel better."_

 _"_ _Yes, my Diamond. Ahem," Yellow Pearl replied, and turned to Blue Pearl. "Ahem!" she said again, when she got no response._

 _"_ _Uh…oh," Blue Pearl said, and the two had begun to harmonize. Shortly, Yellow Diamond began to sing and pace around._

 _"_ _Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel worse than you do? And tell me what's the use of feeling, Blue? Why would you want to employ her subjects that destroyed her?" She pushed away the bubbles with her hands._

 _"_ _Why keep up her silly zoo? Oh, tell me! What's the use of feeling Blue? An army has a use; they can go and fight a war. A Sapphire has a use; she can tell you what it's for. An Agate terrifies, a Lapis terraforms! Where's their Diamond when they need her Blue, you've got to be a leader, Blue!"_

 _As she sang, Steven and Greg tried to dodge the spotlight, avoiding the Diamonds' attention._

 _"_ _Yes, of course we still love her, and we're always thinking of her. But now there's nothing we can do, so tell me! What's the use of feeling, what's the use of feeling, what's the use of feeling, Blue? Oh!"_

 _She reached out her hand and both of the Pearls stepped onto it. "How can you stand to be here with it all?"_

 _"_ _Here with it all!"_

 _"_ _Drowning in all this regret? Wouldn't you rather forget her? Oh! Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?"_

 _"_ _Rid of it all!"_

 _Yellow waved her hand quickly so every bubble moved swiftly. "Let's make a plan of attack! Start looking forward and stop looking back!"_

 _She kneeled down and held Blue's hands. "Oh, yes, of course, we still love her, and we're always thinking of her. Don't you know I miss her, too?" She looked away._

 _"_ _But tell me. What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling?" She walked to the side of the stairs, grabbing it with one hand and bowed down. "What's the use of feeling?"_

 _She began to hum the melody softly, and Blue Diamond walked over, placing her hand on Yellow's back to comfort her._

 _Throughout Yellow's song, Steven and Greg had been making their way to the exit. They had managed to get to it, but they quickly ran to find a place to hide when the door opened and Holly Blue walked in._

The memory was incredible. But while Steven quickly went through them in his head, his mother suddenly got his attention.

"You okay, Steven? You haven't said anything in a long time," Rose said worriedly.

"I'm okay," Steven said. "I just, kind of zoned out. But I'm fine." He smiled.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Rose said. "But please know that I am not a bad person. I hadn't meant to hurt anybody. I never wanted you to have to deal with the consequences of my choices."

Steven sat there, thinking.

"I know you'll get to have fun adventures in your life."

Steven smiled slightly, and tightly hugged his mother.

"I think I have to go, Pearl may be worried about me," Steven said. He hadn't realized how long he'd been in the room with Rose.

"Okay, sweetie. Remember that I'm always with you and I love you very much. If you ever need to talk with me, I'll always be here, waiting for you." She slowly disappeared into light pink clouds.

Steven made sure his face was dry; he didn't want to be questioned on why he had been crying. But he couldn't help it. He just exited the room with a wet face, thinking that the lights would be off and nobody would notice.

Once he arrived in the living room, he saw Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg. They must've been so worried about him. He hadn't thought about putting a ball and some pillows in his bed to make a shape of a body to fool Pearl. But she probably wouldn't have fallen for it.

"Steven! Are you okay?" Pearl said, and gave him a tight hug, and then Garnet, then Amethyst, then Greg. "I'm fine," Steven said.

"Steven, why is your face wet?" Amethyst asked. "I was crying," Steven said in his I-give-up-so-I-may-as-well-say-it-now voice.

"What? Why?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"Well, it's a long story," Steven said. And then he told them everything. What he said to Rose, what Rose said to him, what he thought, and what he learned from her. The Gems and Greg were appalled when they learned what he said to her: " _Mom, I have a lot to say to you. Sometimes I feel like the Gems love you more than me. It's quite obvious they miss you very much. I tried to basically copy you just to let them like me."_

 _"_ _Steven!"_ Pearl said, bursting into tears. "You know that isn't true." She and everybody else gave him another tight hug.

And Steven yet hugged back, crying. This moment had been bittersweet for him, but mostly meaningful. He stayed, locked; hugging his family and staying locked tightly in their embrace with love. And they did the same for him.

His feelings about Rose and his family changed forever (positively), thanks to his mother and loving family.


End file.
